Barbarian (Diablo III)
In my journey to catalogue the various denizens, civilizations, and fauna of our world, I have traveled far and wide, but never before have I been struck with such dismay as when standing upon the ramparts of the ancient fortress of Bastion's Keep. I came to see firsthand the barbarians, those near-legendary, immense, relentless, dual-wielding furies of combat dwelling upon their sacred Mount Arreat. Instead, I stand here looking at a mountain that has been torn asunder by some extraordinary force. The sight, I must confess, is incomprehensible. Yet what I see before me cannot be denied. What truly happened here? Where are those majestic warriors of old? ''Though they were once misunderstood as simple, bloodthirsty invaders, the long and noble history of these proud people is now rightly acknowledged. And therein lies the greater tragedy here, for those of us familiar with the nobility of the barbarians remember too what they call their "vigil", the concept that lay at the very heart of their culture. The barbarians consider it their sworn duty to protect Mount Arreat and the mysterious object within. They believe that if they fail to uphold their duty to the great mount, or are not given a proper burial upon its slopes, they will be denied a true warrior's death, and their spirits shall roam the land without honor for all eternity. If there are any barbarians left alive, they must truly be without hope. Perhaps this is the genesis of the rumors of monstrous things reported to resemble the barbarians in size and ferocity, but that are in reality nothing more than unreasoning, inhuman beasts. Could the destruction of not only their home but also their very beliefs have actually brought this magnificent race so low? - Abd al-Hazir Introduction The first of two confirmed classes for the recently announced Diablo III is the ever-popular Barbarian. It appears to play similar to the previous Diablo II , with a few skills from that game carried over to Diablo III. It is confirmed that the male Barbarian is the same Barbarian players played in Diablo II. He is depicted as an aging man with a white beard and greying locks. But he still possesses his trademark muscular structure. In addition to the male Barbarian, the players will be able to choose a female version of the character. She is depicted as a muscular woman with striking orange hair. Whether she has a similar backstory as the male Barbarian is not known at the moment. The male Barbarian showed that each item equipped would reflect on the character's appearance. But it may be noted that the Gothic Helm when equipped on him, looks like a Bone Helm from Diablo II. Skills Berserker Skills * * Threatening Shout * Onslaught * Double Strike * Strong Constitution * Berserker State * * Enrage * Dual Wield Specialization * Savage * Speed Boost * * Slashing Strike * Relentless Attacks * Destroy Armor Juggernaut Skills * * Cleave * Ground Stomp * Focused Strength * Stubborn * Recovery * * Stunning Blows * Two-Handed Weapon Specialization * Invigorated * Seismic Slam * Revenge * Iron Will * Crushing Blows * Seismic Effect Battlemaster Skills * Battle Rage * Perseverance * Power of the Battlemaster * * Hammer of the Ancients * * Scavenge * Critical Attacks * Shield Specialization * Furious Charge * Ignore Pain * Deliberate Defense * Improved Battle Rage * Death Proof * Inspiring Presence * * Mighty Hammer Fury and Stamina It may be noted that in the gameplay video, the Barbarian had a different colored Mana orb in the interface when compared with the Witch Doctor's, which was the same color as the Diablo II orb. His orb was more greenish-blue than a perfect blue color. It may also be noted that the Diablo III Barbarian may not use mana to use his skills, instead depending on Fury and Stamina as seen in the Skill descriptions. In fact, on closer inspection of the gameplay video, it seems that both Fury and Stamina are the names given to Mana and mean one and the same thing. But, Fury is used in direct Damage skills like Furious Charge and Whirlwind, while Stamina is used in non-damage skills like Warcries and the like. There are many theories regarding them at the moment. Some saying that Stamina is the Life orb and Fury is the Barbarian equivalent of mana. Another theory suggests that Stamina is the new mana while Fury is a new expendable type of energy that increases as you kill monsters and rapidly decreases when the Barbarian is not killing anything. Yet another theory suggests that one of them increases mana while the other decreases it. "Overthrown" Statue On July 29th, 2008, during the San Diego Comic Con, Blizzard unveiled the "Overthrown" Statue.Video of the statue at Comic Con It presents the Barbarian standing atop a defeated Diablo.Blizzard's community news archive There are two versions available for pre-order: one with a horned helm and one without. They are still not finished and are yet to be painted, but the retail versions will be.Bashiok's post about the Barbarian statue They are 18" or 457.2mm in height , 12.5" or 317.5mm in width and 13" or 330.2mm in diameter and weight 15 pounds or 6.8 kg and both cost 300 $. Slideshow Collectibles Slideshow Collectibles They are the first of the Diablo III Premium Statue series of statues. Concept art Image:Barbarian Spiky.gif|Male Barbarian in battle Image:Fem barbarian.jpg|A female Barbarian Image:Barb Variants 02b.jpg|Male Barbarian in different Armor Image:Barbarian light.jpg|Male Barbarian in Light Armor Image:Barbarian medium.jpg|Male Barbarian in Medium Armor Image:Barbarian heavy.jpg|Male Barbarian in Heavy Armor Image:Barbarian 3.jpg|Male Barbarian wearing different equipment Image:Barbarian mountain.jpg|A Barbarian with blood-stained axes atop a mountain Image:Female Barbarian.jpg|A well-equipped female Barbarian Image:Barbarian 1.jpg|Barbarian wearing the Gothic Helm Image:Barbarian 2.jpg|A well-equipped male Barbarian References Category:Classes Category:Diablo III